Some Family
by helaluvE
Summary: Reposted. Better this time i promise. A glimpse at Claire's wedding.


Disclaimer: How cool would it be if they all belong to me? God, all the possibilities… unfortunately for me but luckily for the rest of the world, these gorgeous and lovely characters don't belong to me. In fact all the things you might recognize in this one short are not mine. Now, excuse while I'll go hide under my covers and wallow the loss of my dreams (aka Milo).

A/N: this is my first Heroes story; I really hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you thought of it, I'd really appreciate it. I'm a huge fan of the gang! I think these characters are absolutely amazing and I was dying to write something about them. This is a very light, almost fluffy one shot.

_**Some family.**_

"Claire, you're absolutely stunning." Niki exclaimed entering the room. She was wearing a long sleeveless lavender silk dress. Her blond hair were curled and hanging beautifully around her bare shoulders. The younger woman was standing in front of a long mirror in her room in the Petrelli mansion in Manhattan. Sandra, her mother, was helping her adjust her veil. They both turned to smile at Niki.

"You've helped me chose the dress." twenty five years old Claire waved her hand dismissively but could not help the pink hue that rose on her cheeks.

"It's not just the dress, you really are gorgeous. Julian is going to die." Niki assured her with a teasing smile and Claire grinned.

"I hope not, I'd like to keep him alive at least until the honeymoon." she said and they all laughed.

"She's right you're beautiful sweetheart." Sandra said, her voice shaking slightly from the tears she was desperately trying to contain.

"Mom, please, don't cry. We'll end up all crying again and redoing our make for the tenth time this morning." Claire said her eyes already watering. Sandra took her daughter in her arms and held her for a long moment, careful not to damage Claire's beautiful dress. It really was a beautiful dress. Sparkling white with lace on the bodice and fine pearls on the skirt, it was classy, elegant and fitted her curves perfectly. The perfect wedding dress. Her long hair was elegantly held up in a very elaborated chignon and the veil was held up by beautiful white pearls.

"I love you, honey." she said sniffing a little and letting a few tears fall.

"I love you too Mom." Claire replied you a sad smile. Getting married to Julian was the most beautiful and happiest thing that happened to her but that also meant letting go of her life as she knew it. Claire was no stranger to insecurities and changes. After all, she had been through a lot since she was sixteen, saving the world and a lot of people more times than she dared to count. However, saying good bye to her family again today was the most bittersweet thing she ever had to do.

The two women eventually let go of each other and exchanged smiles. Sandra quickly turned to the mirror and dried the tears off her cheeks, trying to save what was left of her make up.

"So, is everything ok?" Claire asked nervously, turning back to her maid of honour.

"Everything is perfect. I lost Alice an hour ago but that girl is worst than a hurricane. Jessica wouldn't be able to stop her." Niki said and they all laughed again. Alice was Claire's other maid of honour. They met when they were both nineteen. Alice, whose ability was super speed, had helped them during one of their mission and ever since then, the two girls remained friends. Claire, who at the time was always surrounded by adults and surreal problems, was glad to have a friend of her age. She had kept in touch with Zach who was a great friend as well but he still lived in Odessa. Plus, Alice had that little advantage of being a girl. "The guests are slowly arriving. Mama Petrelli, Christine and Heidi are downstairs welcoming them." Niki added.

"How's Julian?" the bride asked with an excited smile.

"He's…um he's good." Niki said dropping her gaze, trying to hide a smile.

"You hesitated!" Claire accused with a frightened look.

"I did not!" Niki objected.

"You did too! Niki, is Julian ok?" Claire asked again, throwing worried glance at the door. She could already hear the guest arriving from downstairs. The older blond put a reassuring hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Honey, I swear he's ok." she assured with a smile. "Well, he's as ok as he can be considering that both of your fathers, your uncle, my husband, Ando, Hiro, Zach, Mohinder, Matt and Micah are all downstairs giving him the speech." she said with an amused smile while the bride's eyes widened in horror.

"What speech?" she asked dreading the answer. She was torn between, confusion and worry.

"_The_ speech, sweetheart." Sandra said. "Your father received it from your grandfather."

"And Peter received it from my father." Liz Petrelli, Peter's wife said coming in the room. She was holding Fran's hand. The little girl was four years and was Peter and Liz's first child. "You're beautiful." she said smiling to Claire, but the blond was too busy imagining ways to kill the men downstairs to really react.

"The 'don't-hurt-her-or-you're-gonna-die-a-very-long-and-painful-death' speech." Niki said and the bride rolled her eyes.

"And knowing what you're all capable of, that's not a threat to be taken lightly." Sandra said laughing a little.

"Mom, it's not funny." Claire said irritated. "Poor Julian." she said sitting on her bed.

"Your dad was alright, Julian will be just fine." her mother assured her.

"Dad and grandpa were alone. There was some sort of equality. Julian has to deal with the Heroic overprotective squad. I'm going downstairs!" she said getting up and trying to get past Niki who had stepped in front of her.

"Don't? It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"I can deal with that. I don't want these stupid boys to traumatize my future husband."

"Don't worry. It's a rite of passage or something. A guy thing that us women, poor and weak creatures, can't understand." Liz said her voice laced with sarcasm and Claire smiled a little.

"I'm so going to make them pay!" she mumbled angrily as the tree other women sat on different chairs around the room, Fran securely seating on her mother's lap. At that moment, Mama Petrelli entered the room accompanied by Christine and Marie Monroe, respectively, mother and sister of the groom. They all came to hug Claire and soon the room was filled with chatters and laughter.

"Where's Paul?" Claire asked Marie.

"My little brother is with your little brother. They're making sure the guests don't get bored." she said with a roll of her chocolate eyes. "Don't ask." she added when she saw Claire frowning.

"I won't." She said and they laughed. Claire was very lucky with her family in law. They were very different from each other, the Monroe being ability-free but Claire knew what it was like to be the only different member in a family. She had met Julian three years ago when he was an intern at the hospital where Hiro was hospitalized after a 'sword accident'. They dated for a few months before she revealed to him her big secret and to her utter surprise he took it pretty well.

"I've seen to many weird things in life to be shocked by this little thing." he had told her a few days later. She thought he would need more time to digest the information but he did not. At that moment she knew he would be the one.

A few moments later, Alice finally joined them. She was literally glowing in her dress. Her hair was identical to Niki's; curled and hanging loosely over her bare shoulders.

"Claire, you're here. The guys want to see you." she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow angrily.

"Yeah, they want to make sure you're ok." Alice said turning to look at her fully. "You look fantastic!" she shrieked suddenly and Claire chuckled despite her irritation over the men of her family.

"Is Julian still with them?" she asked.

"No he's with his dad." Alice answered and Claire nodded. She made her way to the door and was almost out of the room when her mother called after her.

"Don't be too harsh on them; they're just trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself, I'm not sure they're gonna be able to say the same thing when I'll be done with them." she said menacingly before disappearing in the hallway. On her way downstairs she bumped on Meredith, Heidi and Janice who gushed about how beautiful she looked and how Julian was a lucky man.

"Thanks…um I have to take care of something." she said.

"What's the rush?" her biological mother asked.

"No rush, I just have to kill a bunch of idiots." she said before carrying on her way.

"Make sure you don't stain the dress." The elder women called after her and she turned back, throwing them an amused smile.

"I'll try." Claire said before entering Nathan's study where all the guys were talking and laughing. When she opened the door they all fell silent and in one motion they were all on their feet. They all started smiling but froze when they saw the death glare she was giving them. Suddenly, they did not feel that powerful.

"Claire bear…" Mr. Bennett started, pride shinning in his eyes but she held up a finger to stop him and he obliged. She slammed the door, to prevent her screams from reaching the guests' ears.

"Where's Julian?" she asked trying to contain her anger.

"Um… he's with his father." Nathan told her.

"And before that, where was he?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. The men exchanged guilty looks at being caught.

"He was with us." Zach told her nonchalantly, trying to ease her anger.

"He was with us." she mocked and her friend dropped his gaze while the other smiled a little. "Hey, you're not allowed to smile, ever again. Understand? I can't believe you played that game with him!" she said and they all sobered up.

"What game?" her father asked innocently.

"The super heroic super macho super silly game of my protectors!" she snapped! "I'm invincible, remember? I don't need anyone to protect me." Peter was about to object but she beat him. "You'll be perfect gentlemen 'till the end of the ceremony and you'll go apologize to my future husband who's the most amazing and sweet man I've ever met. You'll be really nice to him because he did not deserve what you just put him through." she ordered, narrowing her eyes at each of them, pointing her fingers in front of them like a mother would do with her children.

"Please, you don't even know what we told him." nineteen years old Micah said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know you all well enough. Plus he didn't need a speech from any of you, never mind all of you at the same time. Nathan and Dad, I get it, but Peter, I really thought you'd be better than this" she said with disappointment. They all looked at each other, torn between annoyance, shame, guilt and fear.

"Sorry." they all mumbled at the same time.

"Claire, you're our cheerleader." Hiro tried to explain but it only seemed to irritate her even more.

"I haven't been that girl for a very long time." She said through clenched teethes. She could not believe they were still seeing her like sixteen years old girl she used to be. She was not that innocent girl anymore; she could not even remember what it was like to be that girl.

"What he means, is that Mr Bennett is not the only one giving you away today. We all are. You'll forever be our girl, no matter how old you get or how mad you are at us. If Mama Petrelli had allowed us, we all would be walking you down the aisle in an hour. You're the reason we all got together" Matt said with a tender smile and Claire had to smile at the tone of his voice.

"If I recall correctly, it was to stop Peter from exploding." She said smirking at her uncle and they all laughed.

"Yeah, there was that too." D.L said with a grin.

"We just wanted to make sure you would be happy." Her father said and she nodded.

"Than be reassured, annoying men, I'll be fine. I'll be more than just fine, Julian is great and we love each other very much. Nothing's going to change that, not even your threats." She explained with a playful roll of her eyes.

"We did not threaten him. That is not my style." Mohinder objected.

"I did." Nathan said with a smirk and they all laughed again.

"Ok, now you can all start the praise." she said grinning. They all come to hug and compliment her. Soon they all left, leaving her and Peter alone. They smiled at each other and hugged her one more time. There was nothing more reassuring and appeasing than her uncle's presence.

"You really are breath taking." he said with a smile when they let go of each other and she blushed.

"And you really are biased." she said laughing.

"I can't believe you're getting married."

"I can't believe you refused to be one of my maids of honour. It's no fun without you up there." she said smirking and he laughed.

"I wouldn't be as good looking as Niki and Alice in that lavender dress." he said.

"You should have given it a try." she said with a false pout and he smiled. He looked at her and suddenly realized what was happening.

"So, you're happy?" he asked his tone serious but his lovely eyes were soft and full of concern.

"You're over protectiveness put aside, this is the best day of my life." she said with a warm smile.

"Then, we're happy too. It's all that matters." he said kissing her cheek. She smiled at him gratefully and took the arm he was offering her before leaving Nathan's study.

A Few weeks later, Julian and Claire were back from their honeymoon in the Bahamas and they were moving in their new apartment next to Washington Square Park. Opening one of the boxes, she found her favourite pictures of all time. She got up and put it above the TV, smiling warmly. She wanted everybody to see it. The picture of all her friends and family, smiling like fools on her wedding day. They were so many people, that they had to squash against each other, but it did not matter. All the people that ever counted for her were on that picture and everybody was happy. That was rare enough to be cherished.

A/N: I reposted this story because of the many mistakes there was and I added a few things I forgot to put the 1st time I posted it. I really hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
